Minecraft One Shots
by MistWrites
Summary: Just a bunch of MC one shots. I need ideas!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a collection of MC one shots, and this is a songfic for the song 'Mad World'**

_**All around me are familiar faces**_

Sky wandered around mincraftia, the ashes from the last battle still lingering. He had lost the battle, and the squids won it. "Hey, anyone up there?" He called towards the sky, "'Cause it sure don't seem like you are!" He sat on the ground. "I…I can't go on like this… This is torture…" He fingered a butter sword. "Anyone out there?" He called out, but he knew no one would answer.

_**Worn out places, Worn out faces**_

To his surprise an answer came from in a house. "Help me… Please help…" The voice sounded like it was crying. "I'm coming! I'll help!" He ran to the house. "Where are you?" He stood at the house, circling it. "In…In here…" It answered. "Who are you? Give me a name, keep talking!" He searched for a way in. "My…My name is… I can't remember, not at all…" The voice answered. "I…I only remember being… Being in a building… Then the fighting… Then darkness… But I think my name… is… is…" The voice started out. "What? What do you think it is?" Sky got into a small room.

_**Bright and early for their daily races**_

_-Flash back-_

_The day started out well enough, the Sky Army was fine and everything was peaceful. People woke up quietly, they were happy. Then the squids came. They attacked the weak points, capturing Sky's army. They took his friends and, well, everyone._

_**Going Nowhere, Going Nowhere**_

"Keep talking!" Sky dug out the rubble to reach the person, but more took its place. "This is hopeless. I can't…" Sky muttered and slid against the wall. "If you heat claws, it's just me, it's just me…" Sky said and took his amulet off. He slowly transformed into a large, golden dragon. "O…Ok" The person said. "Hold on." Sky moved the rubble away with his claws. "I got it." He made a small hole. "I'm coming." He put his amulet on again.

_**Their tears are filling up their glasses**_

"Thank you…" The person shook in fear. "I'm coming through." Sky pushed through the hole and grabbed the person. "You're good now. Wake up!" Sky brought the person out, streaks of dirt staining the persons face. The person coughed and his eyes opened. "D…Deadlox?" Sky looked at the person, who coughed again. "I… I think that's my name…" Deadlox struggled to sit up.

_**No expression, no expression**_

Sky's face remained still as he ran towards Sky Army base holding Deadlox. "It'll be fine." He said and grabbed a healing potion. "You'll be fine." He made Deadlox drink the potion.

_**Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow**_

Deadlox drank the potion then sat in the corner, his head in his hands. "I can't remember any…anything…" He coughed more. "You're fine! I'll heal you." Sky reassured him. "I'm…. I'm afraid…" Deadlox sighed.

_**No tomorrow, No tomorrow**_

"The…The sky is so pretty now…" Deadlox lifted his head towards the sky. "Yeah." Sky said, giving the sky a glance, "It's strange how after a war the sky is amazing." Sky said.

_**And I find it kinda funny  
I find it kinda sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had**_

Deadlox looked away from the sky. "What… What happened… That made it like this?" He coughed again. "Oh no…" Sky looked at Deadlox in fear, "We have to get you to Seto!" Deadlox looked at his hand. "Who's… S…Seto?" Deadlox looked up, blood on his face from coughing. "No time! Let's go!" Sky dragged Deadlox towards Seto's house.

_**I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take**_

"What happened?" Seto ran out of his house at Sky's urgent knock and yelling. "It's Deadlox! He's coughing blood and can't remember anything!" Sky was holding Deadlox now. "H…Hello? Who are you-"Deadlox coughed weakly, "-Who are… are you again?" He smiled weakly. "Come on, in here!" Seto gestured to Sky inside the house. "Is something w…wrong with me?" Deadlox asked as Sky put him on the couch. Neither Seto nor Sky paid attention to him. "Can you help him? At all?" Sky asked Seto. "Not with amnesia, though I may be able to help him get his memory back quicker." Seto quickly mixed a strong healing potion. "H…Hello? I asked-"Deadlox coughed, "If some…something is wrong with me." Sky walked over to him. "You'll be fine!" Sky said and cast a look that said 'right?' to Seto.

_**When people run in circles  
it's a very, very mad world mad world**_

"Here, drink this." Set gave Deadlox the potion. "O…Ok." Deadlox drank it. "It tasted… Sweet…" He looked at Seto. "He's in the hands of Notch now." Seto told Sky. "Ok…" Sky sat down on a chair and started humming a song.

_**Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday  
And I feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen, sit and listen  
Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me, no one knew me  
Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson  
Look right through me, look right through me**_

Seto started humming it along with Sky.

_**And I find it kinda funny  
I find it kinda sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very mad world ... mad world  
Enlarging your world  
Mad world**_

"That's a nice song…" Sky whispered and looked at Deadlox again, hoping for him to wake up. "Sky." Seto looked at Sky, "He's gone."

**AN: So, did you like it? I had fun writing it! I need topics for other one shots, so send in topics please! **


	2. Friends (Dragon Arc 1)

A long time ago dragons roamed the world, in no danger. But, like all stories, happiness is not forever. A dragon attacked villages and the players attacked all dragons. The survivors hid as humans, living in the world of players. My brother, our friend, and I are most likely the last dragons.

With dragon types you have the Netherrock dragons. They are very rare and only survive in the Nether. They have no human form.

Then there are the Midnight dragons. They are a relative of the lone enderdragon, with black scales and wings.

Then the Sky Spirits. They look like ghosts in dragon form and are royal. My friend is a Sky Spirit.

Then the Moon dragon. They are a silver color, and shine in dragon form. My brother and I are Moon dragons.

"Abby! Let's go parkour!" My brother called, him and our non dragon friends together. "Ok! I fixed my headphones and ran over. "I want to fly again..." I whispered to my brother at a checkpoint. "Deadlox! Hamster!" Come sleep!" One of our friends, Jason, yelled. "Nope! Not sleeping by you!" I laughed and broke a bed to move it away from him.

"I'll win against you like always!" I teased Jason, jumping farther away from him. "No! I'll win!" Sky had joined us, laughing as the four of us pushed each other off the block we were on. "Oh." I wanted to fly back up, then saw Sky opening his wings and swooping back up. "Idiot." I hissed and opened my wings to talk to him. I saw Jason respawn and back away as Ty also opened his wings. "Wh... What are you guys?" Jason turned and ran. "Jason! We won't hurt you!" I ran after him. "Stay away from me! Don't touch me!" He yelled towards us and I stopped, hurt. "It's fine. My fault." Sky stood behind me, wings out slightly. "Yeah, let's go full dragon." Ty said, taking off his headset. I took off my headphones and Sky took off his amulet.

{}Jason's POV{}

"They're what!" I heard Seto ask, slightly confused and angry. "Dragons. They're Dragons." I whispered, "if they trusted us enough to tell us then that wouldn't have happened." I watched Mitch pace and as a group we went back to the last place I saw the three.

{}Abby's POV{}

"This is amazing!" I breathed, "we haven't been here in so long. I forgot how beautiful it is..." I swished my tail to turn, and, as the smallest of our group, was the quickest. "Do you think they found our tokens yet?" Ty wondered aloud. "Most likely, yeah" I replied as Sky swooped in and out of clouds. "Sky, let's go find someplace to sleep. We are sky dragons." I called, nestling in a cloud.

{}Jason's POV{}

"Uh, guys? Look what I found!" I picked up Abby's headphones, broken in half. Sky's amulet and sunglasses were lying on the ground in pieces. "Yeah, and Ty's headset is up there broken in half." I saw Ian point to a ledge. "They really aren't coming back..." I whispered, mentally hitting myself for being so stupid. "Fine, I don't care. Dragons are evil anyway." Seto said. "They are our friends! Why do you hate them?" I turned towards the sorcerer. "Ok, fine. You tell your self that." Seto walked away.

{}Abby's POV{}

"Guys, I see bow hunters..." I flew up slightly on an updraft. "Ow! One hit my tail!" I heard Ty wince. "They won't stop shooting at us!" Sky cried out as one hit his wing and he fell. Ty fell soon after him and I fell after Ty.

"We got 'em, they'll be good for breeding." I heard a voice near me and I attempted to struggle out. "Abby, stop." Ty said to me in our language. "Thank Notch we're all okay." Sky said, sighing slightly. I felt a hand touch my wing and I flinched.

{}Jason's POV{}

"Guys, people have caught three dragons near the north! That could be them!" I exclaimed, standing up.

"Hello?" I called, looking around the expanse of grass and cages of dragons. ~Jason! Is that you? Please help us!~ I heard in my head, ~Oh, yeah. This is Sky!~ the voice continued. "I'm coming." I turned a corner and saw the largest cage with a ghost-like dragon in it. ~thank Notch you're here bud! Let me out!~ Sky cried out in my head. I unlocked it and Sky walked out slowly, one wing out awkwardly. "What happened?" I asked. ~They shot at my wing and hit it~ he replied, his head looking around everywhere, ~get on my back.~ Sky lowered his head towards me. I nodded and sat between his horns. ~Ty? Ty! Help me!~ I heard, and Sky must've as well. ~Abby! Where are you?~ Sky cried out, eyes wide. ~I can't escape them! They want me to fly!~ Abby sounded scared. ~Abby!~ I heard a third voice, probably Ty, ~Sky! Find Abby!~ Ty continued. I looked around and pulled out a sword. "Do I need to do anything?" I asked Sky and he nodded. ~Run. Us three will get out, but you have to run far.~ Sky looked straight at me and I shook my head. ~Fine.~ he began running towards a large building. ~Abby! I'm coming!~ I heard Sky yell and he crashed into the building.

{}Sky's POV{}

As I crashed into the building I felt Jason fly off my neck. ~Abby, where are you?~ I looked around, turning my head to see Jason, bleeding on the ground. ~No... Jason!~ I shook my head. 'He's just a human. Humans die.' I thought, looking away. ~Sky! Sky, what happened?~ I heard Ty shout in my head. ~Jason was with me... I don't know if he is alright.~ I lifted Jason into my back and walked into the building. ~Abby! You're alright!~ I saw Abby in a corner and I bounded to her, almost dropping Jason. ~Oh... I can heal him...~ Abby said, laying her head gently on Jason.

{}Jason's POV{}

"Huh?" I sat up, rubbing my eyes. ~Abby healed you. You were dead for a moment.~ Sky said, turning his head towards me. ~But you're a dragon now. A Mixed dragon to be exact. Your helmet his your token, your key to becoming human.~ Abby said, reaching down to take my helmet off. ~you can't fake it forever.~ she placed the helmet to the side and I became a blue and orange dragon. ~Uh, guys? Humans are coming again...~ Ty thought. ~Oh... Ty, how near?~ Sky stood protectively in front of Abby and I. ~like right th-~ Ty was cut off and Abby gasped. ~no! Not again!~ Sky growled as humans came near us three. "Dragons, dragons. And a Royal!" The humans tossed ropes over Sky, injecting something into him. The large dragon fell asleep. I backed up, and as the smallest I was caught quickly. "This one, he'll be good for breeding. No fights though!" A human laughed, dragging me into a cage. ~Sky! Sky, get up!~ I heard Abby cry as she was locked into a cage.

~What happened?~ I could hear Ty again. ~Sky was knocked out by an injection. Abby and I are locked up. I can't see Sky anymore~ I said carefully. ~oh. Thanks, Jason~ Ty responded after a moment.

{}Abby's POV{}

'Great. Just great. My brother and best friend are gone and I'm stuck with the new dragon.' I thought, annoyed at myself. ~Abby, dragons are being taken out and some are given a saddle.~ Ty said to me. ~Oh. We're circus dragons now?~ I wondered, not really asking. ~yep.~ I heard Ty respond a moment later. 'Great.' I laid my head on my talons.

|] A few months later [|

"Show time, girl!" I heard a human say. I stood as a human brushed my scales. I actually looked forward to the shows because I got to see Sky, Ty, and Jason while performing. ~You ready? I think we're all in this first one!~ Jason sounded happy for a change since we have been here. ~Yeah. My rider says this'll be the last show here and they want to make it special!~ Ty exclaimed. ~Well, the next one is our home.~ I heard Sky add in. ~Yeah. Maybe everyone else'll be there too!~ I said happily, laughing towards my friends.

"Woah..." I said aloud, not needing to talk to my friends internally since we were together again. "This is amazing! So many people!" Jason looked around. "No! I won't join the show!" I heard someone yell and I turned my head towards the noise. "Guys, that is Seto..." Sky whispered, being the tallest of us four he could see it. "What? Really?" Ty asked, tail lashing. "Mmhmm" Sky affirmed.

~Some show, huh?~ I said once back in my cage. ~well, Seto is near me. I'm trying to contact him~ Jason said, exiting the thought conversation. ~Seto is here. How though, I wonder?~ Sky said, sighing.

{}Jason's POV{}

~Seto! It's Jason~ I reached out towards Seto and he jumped. "Huh?" He looked around. ~Right here. The blue and orange dragon. Quiet though!~ I said and Seto looked surprised. ~long story. One sec, going back to the other convo' with the others.~ I explained. 'Wait, Sky, Abby, and Ty are here?' I heard Seto in my mind. ~Mmhmm. One sec... There!~ I laughed quietly. ~Seto. How did you get taken?~ I heard Abby ask. 'I... Uh, I was looking for potion ingredients and one person saw my magic.' Seto rubbed his hands together. ~Mmm. Well, this is great.~ Sky pitched in sarcastically. ~Seto, next time they bring you somewhere, escape. Find my helmet, Abby's headphones, Ty's headset, and Sky's amulet.~ I told Seto.

~Run!~ I watched Seto escape and run towards a building. ~Did he get out?~ Ty asked and I said yes. 'Got them! And I have keys!' I heard Seto say and watched him run to my cage. 'Here' he opened my cage and helped me put my helmet on. "Let's go get the others." I said once I was human.

{}Abby's POV{}

~Where are they?~ I was impatient and annoyed. 'Coming! Coming!' I heard Jason's familiar voice and saw him and Seto. 'Here.' Jason put my headphones on and I became human. "Ok, let's go!" I ran towards where Ty and Sky were. 'We're coming!' I told them, holding Ty's headset.

~Finally!~ I heard Ty say and I put my cat ears back. "Hey!" Ty laughed when he turned human. "No, hey to you!" I lightly punched him. 'Uh, guys? We have a problem on - er - aisle Sky.' I heard Jason say and apparently Ty did too. 'Coming, where?' I asked, tapping my headphones. 'Uh... Farther down, just continue walking from Ty's cage.

"Oh..."

"My..."

"Notch" Ty and I said together. 'Sky, calm down... We're friends...' I approached the larger dragon slowly. ~Calm down? You want me to CALM DOWN?~ I heard Sky cry out angrily, facing me. I winced, being brought back to the day the three of us met.

[{}] Flashback [{}]

"Brother! Let's go!" A female dragon ran through the forest, bumping into a significantly larger male Royal. "I... Uh... I'm sorry!" The female instantly bowed. The male chuckled, "It's fine!" The female stood. "Where is your family?" The male tilted his head. "It's my brother and I. Our parents were killed by humans." The female lowered her head as her brother crashed through the underbrush. "Abby! We have to go!"

[{}] End Flashback [{}]

I stood my ground, becoming a dragon slowly after taking my headphones off. ~Sky, stop. You don't have to do this...~ I said softly. ~You wouldn't understand, hatchling!~ Sky turned away, breaking open a new cage. That stung, and it must have shown. Ty put my headphones back on and I leaned on him, tears rolling down my cheeks. "Only once has he done that before and Abby can calm him down. So many dragons here, he must feel he has to lead them." Ty said, watching Sky break open cages. "No way to stop him, even if his amulet is put back on..." I heard Seto say behind me. "We should go, before Sky decides to destroy this place." Jason says and we walk out.

-a few months later-

"Any sign of a new dragon kingdom anywhere?" I leaned over Ty as he looked through papers. "Yeah, actually. Someone said they found a large dragon city in the forest and are going to hunt. So we have to get there first." Ty said, sighing. "We need Sky back." I said, sitting down.

{}Sky's POV{}

"Sir, we found three dragons living as humans. One young adult male, a female and a male hatchling are there too." A searcher flew into the castle. "Ok, go bring them here." I replied.

Three dragons were brought in soon after, two moon dragons and a mix. "Take those two to the hatchlings den and him to the training ground." I was lying in my throne as a dragon, my amulet being lost. "Sky! Wait! Please listen!" The female hatchling called, but I ignored her.

{}Abby's POV{}

~Ty, you ok?~ I thought, unable to return to human form to find him. ~Yea. They're calling you and Jason hatchlings although you're much to old to be a hatchling.~ I winced, looking at Jason. The blue and orange dragon looked at me. ~Oh.~ I shut the conversation down.

"Jason! Jason, get up!" I raced towards him, dodging the TNT raining down on us. "Wha..." I saw him blink and move slightly. "I can't carry you and fly! You have to get up!" I pushed his side with my talons. 'I'm gonna die here, Notch, we're gonna die here...' I shut my eyes tightly. "Abby! Jason! Where are you?" I heard Ty call, but I was too weak to answer. I remembered falling down, watching Ty lock eyes with me before my eyes shut again.

"Boss, two hatchlings!" I heard a human voice say. 'Notch, why does everyone think I'm a hatchling?' I laughed to myself. ~Abby! Jason! Answer me, please!~ I heard Ty in my head. ~Humans... They found us...~ I thought towards him weakly. "Boss, both are alive!" The human said and hands ran over my wings.

-A year later-

~Jason, was your test bad today?~ ever since we were caught we were tested on. ~Fine, you?~ I heard his reply a moment later. ~T...They want baby dragons...~ I managed to choke out. ~We'll escape before that, ok?~ Jason said.

"Alert! Alert! Breach in north wall!" I covered my ears as the alarm blared. "Explosives set off! 30 seconds to leave!" The alarms blared. ~Abby, we'll be fine!~ I heard Jason say.

I remember falling and shutting my eyes.

{}Ty's POV{}

"Guys! I found dragons! No tokens though!" I said through my headset. "Great! Are they alive and what color?" I heard Sky through my headset. "A silvery ash colored female and an aqua colored male with orange wing membranes." I looked at them carefully, "they are alive but both are very injured." Sky walked over to me. "Ok, let's get them back to camp." He said, handing me his amulet. I put the much smaller male on his back then took off my headset and put the female on my back.

"Will they be okay?" I looked over the shoulder of Mist, the head nurse. "Yeah." Mist said, walking away and to the next dragon. I went over to the small field, waiting for a star. "Abby, Jason, please come back..." I said to the sky.

{}Abby's POV{}

~Jason, we're home!~ I laughed. ~Yeah, but our friends think we are actually dead.~ Jason sighed, ~Our tokens are gone.~ I lost my happiness, ~So? We can talk to them still!~ I turned a circle in my nest. Sky walked into my room. ~hello?~ I asked, attempting to contact him. He sighed, "if only you were Abby..." I put my ears back . ~I am Abby! Can't you see?~ Sky left me. ~You're right...~ I told Jason. ~yeah, Ty came in here~ he replied moments later.

~Jason! Let's go!~ I chased after him, wings out.

{}Ty's POV{}

"Ty, I found Abby's headphones and Jason's helmet." Sky put the items on my desk, the objects were burnt. "There unusable, the magic is gone..." I sighed. "They are really gone..." The two dragons we rescued were running around the field we allowed them.

{}Abby's POV{}

~We need new names, now that Abby and Jason are dead.~ Jason sighed. ~Ok, fine. I'm Ash now.~ I said, tail around my body. ~and I'm Jacob.~ Jason said. ~Hey guys, I'm Sky. Who are you?~ I heard Sky say and I looked at Jason surprised. ~She's Ash and I'm Jacob~ Jason said, a wing over me. ~so... You two are...?~ Sky asked us. ~Siblings. We're siblings.~ Jason answered and I bounded towards Sky happily. ~hi I'm Ash! What is this place?~ I laughed, biting Sky's tail. ~hi Ash, this is a base for an army.~Sky chuckled, ~Is she a hatchling?~ Sky asked Jason. ~no, juvenile dragon. Just very hyper.~ Jason answered and I ran around. ~ok. Well, did either of you see two dragons named Abby and Jason?~ Sky asked us. ~Yeah, but they disappeared right before the explosion.~ Jason answered and I got the hidden meaning; Abby and Jason disappeared and Ash and Jacob replaced them. ~Oh. Well, do you guys have a token?~ I looked at Jason. ~No! We don't~ I said and Sky said bye and left. ~That was... Interesting...~ Jason looked at me.

**AN: This is part of an Arc. Abby is me under a new name.**


End file.
